Forever Undefiled
by 4everyoung1
Summary: The honeymoon night of Edward and Bella from EPOV.


**My Encounter With Edward Cullen**

Ever sense reading the Twilight sage, (_Especially Breaking Dawn_), I have always had questions I would like to ask Edward Cullen. I wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling from his own point of view. I often pondered what was in his head. I often imagined myself in his head. Then one night he came to me in a dream and answered some of my questions.

4everyoung: "Edward Cullen is that really you?"(_ I was amazed_)

**Edward**: "Yes of course, you called me hear did you not?"( _He was annoyed._)

4everyoung: "Well, I guess…I guess I did in a way."( _I was excited._)

**Edward:** "So what do you want?"(_ Still annoyed._)

4everyoung: "I want to ask you a few questions."

**Edward:** "Questions? What kind of Questions?"( _He already knew my boring questions, yet he decided to appease me._)

4everyoung: "I want to know how you REALLY felt about things?"

**Edward:** How I felt about what things? Chop chop woman, make your point!" ( _He was even more annoyed now with my drifting thoughts of which he read, but did not really understand because my thoughts were so jumbled and all over the place. So many thoughts, so many questions. He tried not to look at them all, offering me a bit of privacy, yet he knew them all before I asked._)

4everyoung: "Well about your wedding night for starters, tell me all about the wedding night with Bella!" ( _I was so excited to hear his side of the story_)

**Edward:** "And why exactly should I do that, who are you to me that I would share such intimacy?"

4everyoung: "Well, I believe myself to be your distant cousin of sorts, one who not only adores you from afar but also desires to be immortal. I am one who has decided to never grow old. One who reads and writes sweet poetry and enjoys a good passionate love story from time to time. One who respects the unknown and embraces the impossible. One who appreciates your plight and therefore would like to make sure I get the story correct when trying to relay it to others who are like minded in their quest to know you better." ( _I said with a sincere heart and a clear mind._)

**Edward:**"Well,indeed I am truly touched by your words, how could I refuse one such as yourself, with such passionate inducement. So what would you like to know?" ( _He said in a calm voice with his crocked smile dazzling me at the same time._.)

4everyoung:"Just tell me in your own words as much as you can about your wedding night. How you felt, what you were thinking, how you maintained your control, how you kept yourself from…well..from killing Bella."(I looked upon him with wonder in my eyes and excitement in my voice.)

**Edward:** "Hum, you ask so much of me all at once, but first of all know this..I would never hurt my Bella, no matter how much I ever thought about it. I simply would not let that happen. Her happiness was indeed my main concern. To give her whatever she wanted, as I can not refuse her anything."

4everyoung:" Yes, yes, please,tell me more!"

**Edward**:"Well it was like this..I know that according to the Law of God, and all that is good, that marriage is a gift of completion. There is no guilt or shame in marriage or the love between a husband and wife. Whatever takes place, that is a thing of beauty. Totally free from judgment. Forever Undefiled."(_He proceeded to tell me more and I wrote as he spoke._)  
***********************************

**Forever Undefiled**

So..I promised I would try, therefore from the moment Bella agreed to marry me, the thought of our honeymoon night had always been in the back of my mind. I wanted to give her everything she wanted from me, I wanted to give her everything she expected from me, I wanted to give her all of me. I wanted to give her everything inside my being. I wanted her to feel every tingle of my body, every ounce of affection I had inside of me for her.

I wanted to totally complete her. But I also knew that I had to be so very careful not to hurt her. How could I conceal my strength while expressing my passion and desire for her. I had to tame myself I had to caution myself.

I had to do everything I could to make sure she was happy and cared for, and safe all at the same time. So yes, I spent a lot of time thinking about our wedding night, how I would try for her, how I would try and keep her safe. I had made sure to be very aware to pick a place where she could be warm and comfortable. A place that was warm beautiful and pleasing to the view. Of course Esme's island would be the perfect place. And here we were at last. Mr and Mrs. Cullen, anticipating our oneness on this warm beach.

The perfect place, the perfect time, I felt peaceful, and now I caught her fragrance, the scent of her blood slightly burning my throat as usual, but not as forcefully as it burned my heart with desire throughout my entire body as she slowly moved in my direction. I heard the towel leave her body and crush the leaves on the tree where I left my clothes.

I stood very still, stretching my arms out across the water resting my palms down against the water, I looked up at the shining moon realizing it was only a glare next to her beautiful skin. I heard her foot steps as she walked to the water's edge. Purposely I stood motionless as I focused on the ripples her body made as she waded towards me. And if My heart could beat it would be pounding at this moment.

Yet I felt relaxed, and happy as ever. I could feel her eyes as she moved closer towards me. I could hardly wait. _"Patience,"_ I muttered to myself. Should I turn and look at her? Oh how I want to, but no I would not look. I will give her time to reach for me, time to touch me, time to warm herself. I won't move too fast. I will take this very slowly.

_"Gently_," I warned myself over and over as she got closer and closer. There was a fire burning deep within me now, and the closer she came the more I burned with passion and desire. She reached my side and placed her warm hand on top of mine in the water and sparkles of fire hit my entire body. I felt an explosion of erotic pain as it hit the top of my head and raised up like millions of tingling fingers through my entire body all the way down to my toes. I gripped the sand under my feet and wiggled my toes with delight. Maintain control.. I warned myself as I pulled back the reigns of my emotions like a stage coach driver pulling back the reigns of a runaway horse.

"Beautiful," she said, looking up at the moon and Her voice calmed me and broke the fire for a moment. I could hear Bella's heart beating racing, so I began counting ever beat just to help me relax myself.

"It's alright," I answered, making sure there was no emotion in my voice.

Careful not to let on to her that I was indeed at this moment on fire, noting that her beautiful naked body was softly and gently touching me in this warm water, and it felt so blessed and right. I forced myself to turn slowly to face her. I found her warm hands and twisted our fingers into one another, even though I wanted to whirl around and sweep her up in my arms with great force. I warned my spirit once again. _"Patience._.." I whispered in my mind again, as my eyes gazed down on her beauty now shining in the moon light.

I was mesmerized, I was dazzled, I was dazed from her beautiful body, but she didn't seem to notice.. Her eyes roamed my body with ease and wonder. She seemed pleased with what see saw.

"But I would not call the moon beautiful, not with you standing here in comparison." She smiled a bit and her face was even more beautiful to me now.

At that moment I pondered how sweet life was. I was standing next to my destiny, I was married to her, she was truly mine and I was truly entranced with her beauty now. She raised her hand and placed it over my heart and I groaned within myself, or so I thought, but then I realized it had escaped me. Bella seemed to take pleasure in the sound I made also. She gasp a sweet breath and slowly released it, looking up at me with a smile. We both allowed our hand to explore each others body and teased our nature with the warm water. That tingly feeling covered my entire body once again.

"I promised we would try, but if I do something wrong you must tell me at once." She nodded as we continued to gaze into each others eyes.

How I wish I could read her mind at this very moment. I searched her eyes as hard as I could, I could hardly concentrate, I was on fire. I was overwhelmed, I was...afraid...

Afraid I would hurt her, afraid I would not be able to control myself, afraid… And then she read my expressions clearly.

"Don't be afraid," she said, we belong together.

Her words touched my soul and soothe the savage beast within me. The burning in my throat was still annoying me but I could hardly feel it compared to the raging ring of fire that covered my entire body with passion and desire. My insides groaned with pleasure and I wanted to lock this moment in my mind. This feeling, her sweet smell, the air around us thick, hot and wet. I took a deep breath and tasted Bella's skin with my nose. Like lavender and sweet honey suckle she melted the fire in my throat, as my cold body continued to burn with the fire and warmth of her love.

In that very moment I felt light and free, I felt confident, I felt happy. I felt her love more deeply then I ever had before. I felt my body tingle all over again from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes, I was a blaze of passionate fire.

And she was right, this moment was so tender and perfect, there was no way to doubt it. I reached out slowly and gently pulled her closer to me. Wrapping my arms as close around her as I could. I pulled her naked body as close to mine as I could. I felt her warmth, and the warmth of the water as it over shadowed the coldness of my body.

"Forever," I whispered, while pulling our bodies as one into the deeper end of the water. I held Bella up in my arms, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, as our lips locked onto each other with continual force.

The motion of the waves rippled over us, as we danced closer and closer to each other. Bella caressed my neck as both her arms fit snug around me. She was extraordinarily forceful, and passionately demanding. Her eyes were glazed over with desire. I watched her face as we continued our honeymoon dance. The more I watched her face the more I tingled throughout my body. The fire was raging within us both. There was no coldness, it was completely hot in our being. We were entangled in this space of time, there was nothing but now, fire, passion,desire, my wife, her husband, our love.

I softly caressed her firm round breast and leaned down a bit and gently slide my tongue over her nipple. She laid her head backward towards the water inviting me to squeeze her nipples more. A moan of passion escaped both our mouths and we didn't seem to care, we embraced the moans and groans of pleasure as our bodies wiggled closer and closer towards one another. Bella leaned back for a second more, then she angled herself forward a bit looking down at my body.

She slowly took one hand from behind my neck, placed it on my heart and slide it down my stomach passed my waist, she gripped my hardness in her hand, and stroked me with force, licking her lips as her breath escaped into my face like sweet fragrant fire. We looked into each others eyes as she lifted herself up and directed me inside her. The water and our desire made an easy glide as she mounted me with a loud groan and the sweet mention of my name.

"Edward, take me please, I am yours forever." The words escaped her lips so softly as she slide her tongue over mine. I felt her hot breath so sweetly gliding across my lips, begging for entrance and could not help but open my mouth for a second and let her in.

The pain in my throat was swift but I had no problem ignoring it, as the pleasure that over took my body demanded it. The kiss held us both with great passion as we carried each other to complete ecstasy on the waves of the water. But before we could reach a peek within each other, I allowed myself to lay backwards and pushed us swiftly towards the edge of the sands, and beached her body on top of mine.

"What? What's wrong, I was almost--" I cut her off placing my finger over her lips.

"Hold on love one minute, I want this to end in the perfect place," I whispered softly against her ear as I picked Bella up and took her quickly to the bedroom where we continued our honeymoon dance.

Bella threw her arms around my neck and jumped right back in my arms and wrapped her legs around me just as we were in the water. She kissed me with a raging passion as if she would consume me, I held back as much as I could, but the fire was still raging a blaze within me.

I gently laid back on the bed with her mounted on top of me and she forcefully thrust herself up and down on top of my hardness willing it completely within her. Once I was deep inside of her she groaned of sweet pleasure, looking down in my eyes her lips motioned the words  
I love you, but no sound left her lips. Then all of a sudden a tear left her eyes. She gripped my shoulders hard but to me it was like a pinch, her face was a complete expression of joy and pain at the same time.

She thrust herself into me more and more, closer and closer, harder and harder, her breath was continual on my face, it made me dizzy, it made me weak and strong at the same time. I fought the strength, I welcome the weakness, I did not move, I allowed her to ride me and enjoy herself. But I could hardly contain my full emotions, my very soul was on fire with passion and watching her this way made my entire body tremble with more desire. My body was moving up and down now slowly yet a bit beyond my control.

Bella continued to scream with pleasure as she called my name over and over and continued to tell me she loved me. I reached up and grabbed a pillow and ripped it to shreds with one hand, gripping the bed with the other, as I worked hard to get a grip on my emotions. She whispered over and over "I love you, I love you Edward, I love you my husband, Oh how I love you so much Edward." Her body melted into mine. So close, so warm, so tender, so sweet, so intoxicating.

Then I felt the explosion flood within me, her explosion, then my own. Once I began to release myself within her I felt a fire of power so much greater than myself, I could hardly contain a loud howl that wanted to be released. I gripped the side of the bed and my body became a statue, yet I felt the trembles and tingles heavy and overtaking me once again.

I moaned with great satisfaction "I love you more my dearest, I love you more my dearest Bella, I love you more my wife... my life."

We touched, we tossed, we turned together, our bodies melting into each other with moans, groans, and completeness flooded us both with passion and ecstatic desires met. Still trying to get a grip on my emotions, I lay there feeling so alive and wonderful, restraining myself from within.

Bella rolled off of me onto the bed and breathed a sign of happiness, closed her eyes with a smile on her face,"Goodnight my love," she whispered, as she drifted off to dreamland beside me.

I continued to rip pillow after pillow between my teeth, holding back deep howls as not to wake her beside me. Until all my raging passionate energy was once again under my control, Then I plopped down on the bed, exhaling with one long breath of completed pleasure. I glanced at Bella fast asleep, still smiling in the darkness of the moonlit room.

I looked up at the ceiling, hands behind my head. Somewhat smug and pleased with myself. I rested in thought and precious memory.  
We did it! And it was wonderful! And I was the happiest Vampire alive. There would never be a happier moment to me in this world. There would never be a more memorable night in this world. There would never be a more pure love then we had. I was astonished, amazed and so very happy! Well until later... until I notice her body, and the bruises…

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
